Right
by Yumiko Shima
Summary: MikamixMatsuda. SPOILERS for chapter 108 of the manga. Matsuda knew he was right. He just was not willing to admit how far he had gone to know that.


**Right**

**Summary: MikamixMatsuda. Spoilers for chapter 108. I knew I was right. I just wasn't too keen to admit what drastic measures I'd taken to see Mikami. Re-up.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Death Note, I'd make it very clear that MATSUDA. WAS. RIGHT.**

**A/N: I am ****xoxoxlovestinksxoxox**** on another account. Back off. If you want proof, message LS; I dare ya.**

**Anyways, I bring you Mikami Teru and Matsuda Touta in… **_**Right**_**!**

--

I couldn't take it anymore. I had to make sure Teru-kun was still alive.

That was the reason I was perched in the window of Near's latest hideout. It was pretty high up, though, and I was in the process of figuring out how to get down.

"_I'll do what I have to."_

It was ironic how I was so tempted to quote the last words he said to me. I didn't know, at the time, what he'd meant.

Teru-kun and Light-kun _killed people_.

I glanced to my left and found another window sill, and a wide ridge in the wall provided the support I needed to reach it. They were large windows. I can remember the same kind being in my old gym in high school. The only difference was that the ones in high school had random banners to slide down. Not to imply that I ever used them, of course…

I'm not even sure how I got down. It was dark, and something stuck when I tested it, so I made my descent.

It wasn't hard to locate the padded room. I stealthily opened the door.

Teru-kun blinked at me from the darkness. "Who's there?" His voice had never sounded so…human. There wasn't the slightest hint of sleep in it, despite the hour.

"Matsuda Touta," I announced quietly.

"…You came."

"Did you think I wouldn't?" I couldn't resist grinning at his sheepish tone.

"Well, why?" Something black moved in the darkness.

My eyes adjusted to the lack of light a bit more. "Don't you remember when you were being a Negative Nancy? And I said I wouldn't let our goodbye be that way?" I hesitantly stepped a little closer. If Near had him in a padded room, then I'd have to watch out. There was no telling what he'd do. My vision (or lack thereof) in the current darkness wasn't helping my apprehension.

…Is it weird that I still trusted him with my life after he tried to kill me?

I forced myself to be a little nervous.

"I assumed… You were supposed to die there; do you know that?"

"If I was supposed to die there…" I was right in front of him, smiling despite the pain I felt at his broken expression. "…Then why am I here?"

"Why_ are_ you here?"

"I still love you." I couldn't resist touching his face. His cheek was warm. Was he blushing…?

"G-go away." Teru-kun shook his head roughly, knocking my hand away.

For someone in a straightjacket, he was surprisingly sane.

Come to think of it, shouldn't Near's followers have been arresting me for trespassing right about that moment?

"Why?" I looked into his eyes levelly. Those weren't the eyes of a madman.

Teru-kun shook his head. "Stop. I can't stand you doing this. After I tried to kill you… What are you asking for?" He looked adorably irritated.

I rested my forehead against his. They must have let him out to brush his teeth or something, since his breath had the same mint taste as before. "I refuse to go back on my word, Teru-kun. Besides, _I still love you_."

His breath quickened. That's so cool. I know, my breathing was pretty quick the second I walked into the room, but it was comforting to know I could still do that to him.

I didn't realize how significant the moment was until he looked into my eyes. _This was the last time I would ever see him._ He wouldn't really be allowed to live after using the Death Note like that, no matter what Near said.

I threw my arms around him, wondering if he wished he was able to do the same.

"I'm sorry," he admitted.

Ten days ago… _Ten days ago…_ He tried to kill me. _Ten days._

"I know."

He took a shaky gasp for air. I pulled back a bit. I began to ask, with a good humored tone, "Are you crying, Teru-kun?" His name only came out as a strangled cry when I saw him try to wriggle free from the jacket. "T…"

His eyes, clouded over with fear and pain, bore into mine, killing a part of me. Then he let out the death rattle as the last of the air in his lungs escaped.

--

"Matsuda, I'm tired of arguing with you about it. Near didn't kill Mikami."

I pretended to give in to Ide. It was a year later, but I still couldn't resist pointing out exactly _what we were working for_. Even if nobody believed me yet.

"I guess you're right."

I wasn't too keen to inform him that it was Teru-kun I was defending rather than Light-kun. I couldn't care less about Light-kun anymore. It was his fault Near had killed him. I also doubted Ide would take kindly to the fact that I broke in to see Teru-kun and therefore was with him when he died…

I stopped by his grave that evening.

--

**A/N: Dang, this sounds like a bad soap opera! Totally not the sound I was going for. But I finally wrote it, so may the plot bunny FINALLY rest in peace.**

**Calling a guy Negative Nancy inside joke. But since you're all here, I suppose you're in on it, too! XD Anyways, this was inspired by my belief that Matsuda was totally right about Near! And the lack of MikamixMatsuda….**

**Please, review! Constructive criticism is amazing…**


End file.
